


Countér/Wéight: Brunch Game

by Lavendersalt



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Food, We could have made them look like anything but we made them look like eggs, bon appetit au, brunch AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendersalt/pseuds/Lavendersalt
Summary: 2019 Secret Samol for @tmhector! Exactly what it says on the box.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	Countér/Wéight: Brunch Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tmhector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmhector/gifts).



> Secret Samol 2019. My prompt was to make a bon appétit test kitchen-adjacent (I took some liberties here) AU of the c/w kingdom game! I love food and sci fi >w<
> 
> This was a lot of fun to do, thanks @tmhector!!!

Countér/Wéight: Brunch Game


End file.
